Un âme en danger
by Jessy-117
Summary: salut tout le monde!rnvoici ma première fiction en français j'epère que ceci plaira a tout le monde...rncette histoire parle de shadow et toute les choses qui lui arrivent après l'incident de la space colony.Shadow a maintenant besoin d'un psycologue avan
1. Default Chapter

**Note de l'auteure:**

**Bonjour tout le monde,ceci est ma première histoire en français hé bien oui!j'écris toujours en anglais quand c'est des histoires de Sonic!**

**Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer mon histoire mais j'aimerais qu'on ne copie pas mes idées ou que l'on mette cette histoire sur l'internet et qu'on la modifie!S.V.P. parlez moi-en avant!et s.v.p. laissez critiques et commentaires!bonne lecture:P**

_**Un ame en danger**_

Cela fait maintenant une année de l'incident a la space colony ark,Shadow vit maintenant une vie normale mais a toujours des blancs de mémoire par cause de son amnésie,il se rappel toujours de sonic,amy,tails et les autres mais il a toujours une chose donc il ne se souvient pas....

le premier Novembre a Station Square:

Shadow se promenait dans la rue en train de penser a ce qu'il ne pouvait plus se souvenir il savait que c'était pourtant une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup...

«Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma mémoire?Qui est cette personne donc j'ai oublié?Peu importe je vais le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre et et ça je le promet!»Disait Shadow a lui même lorsqu'il marchait proche d'une office de la militaire GUN sans s'en rendre compte.Et c'est la que la militaire lui a sauté dessus avec fusils,cages,menotes et filets.«Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait moi?»Shadow interogère«Tu est une honte pour la population sale esti de bête sauvage!»répliquèrent les forces militaires.Shadow se mit a fuir a ces mots jusqu'a l'apartement de son ami le plus proche c'est a dire Amy Rose la jeune adolescente qui amait Sonic plus que autre chose!

Eh bien je sais que ceci etait court mais svp envoyez moi des commentaires et critiques le plus que j'en ai le plus que j'écrirai!


	2. chapitre 2

_**chapitre 2**_

_**pour ceux qui mon ecrit des reviews je vous remercie de mon tout profond j'èspère que vous aller aimez ce chapitre autant que le dernier...**_

_**bonne lecture a vous tous!**_

Shadow était maintenant en avant de l'apartement d'Amy il cogna a la porte et 2 secondes après une jeune hérissone ouvra la porte.«Ah!bonjour Shadow c'est bien de te revoir ici...»Amy fut aussitôt coupé par Shadow«Pas le temps d'expliquer fais moi rentrer et surtout barre la porte!!!!»Amy fesait alors comme Shadow lui avait ordonnée,elle barra la porte et fesa rentrer Shadow dans sa belle demeure.

La militaire ne savait plus ou aller ils avaient perdu Shadow de leur champ de vision et ne sachant plus ou aller ils ont tous decider d'arrêter l'incroyable pourchase.

«Dit moi Shadow, pourquoi était tu dans un tel empressement de rentrer?»Amy questiona avec inquiétude.Shadow lui raconta sa mésaventure.«Wow!pauvre Shadow tu dois être épuisé...Viens je vais te faire une bonne tasse de thé!Tu vas voir celui-ci est importé du sud de mobius c'est extrèmement bon!»Amy aimait beaucoup le thé tellement qu'elle en avait d'importé de tout les coins de Mobius!Amy lui passa une tasse de thé que shadow buva avec passion.«Mmmm!tu as raison Amy ce thé est très bon, parmi tout ceux que tu m'as fait boire celui ci est le meilleur!»Shadow commenta.«Cette millitaire va forcément t'attraper si tu sors dehors ce soir...Tu devrais rester chez nous pour la soirée le temps que les choses se calment.»Proposa Amy.«Merci Amy je croit que je vais suivre ta recommendation.»decida shadow.Deux heures plus tard il allèrent se coucher,il était 11:30 du soir.«J'èspère que cela ne te gènera pas de dormir avec moi,j'ai aucune autre place ou que tu peux coucher.....

Que ce passera t'il dans le lit avec shadow et amy vont t'il aller plus loin que juste coucher ensemble?vous verez au prochain chapitre!

commentez s.v.p!!!!!!!!


	3. Le sarcasme

**-chapitre 3-**

**Bonjour,Ça va?Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews(Même si il n'y en avait pas beaucoup j'en tient compte)Ce chapitre va surement etre meilleur c'est la ou ce que l'exitement commence!p.s.ce chapitre va etre un peux plus long!(je l'èspère en tout cas!)**

**1 Heure plus tard dans la soirée:**

**«Shadow?»Amy marmona a moitié endormie«Hein,Quoi du ne dors toujours pas?»Shadow réponda de même«J'ai pas sommeil...et puis j'ai peur du noir...»Amy donna comme excuse.Shadow se colla un peux plus sur Amy de façon a la consoller et il chuchota dans son oreille,«T'inquiètes surtout pas je resterai toujours proche de toi...»Il lui posa a la suite un petit embrassement sur les lèvres,Amy ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait elle se déshabillat peux a peux,maintenant en sous-vêtements.«Amy?Mais que fabriques tu?»Pour répondre a sa question elle posa son index sur sa bouche afin de lui dire que cette question était très inutile...........**

_**Dans la rue principale de Station Square:**_

**Sonic,comme d'habitude faisait son tour de la soirée en courant a une vitesse remarquable,quand soudain,une feuille de papier lui soufla sur la figure il s'arrêta de façon a regarder ce que c'était,il regarda la feuille et vu une jeune hérissonne rose,disant que Amy était voulue par les forces militaires et la police pour avoir agressé sexuellement des adultes et des enfants,plus bas encore il était écrit qu'il y aurait une récompense de 10,0000000 de rings pour sa captivité.«Non c'a ne se peut pas Amy n'aurait jamais fait cela!»sonic s'exclama en voyant le poster.**

_**DE RETOUR A L'APARTEMENT D'AMY:**_

**«Aller Shadow on va voir comment que tu aimes ça fucké une fille,et je te dis tout de suite que si tu ne collabores pas je te détaches pas et de plus je te TUE!»Disait Amy avec un ton effroyable.Shadow ne savait pas quoi faire c'étais une question de vie ou de mort!Alors il decida d'obbéir.**

**-Très bien Amy j'accepte**

**-Bien!On commence alors?**

**-Euu,ouais....**

**Shadow rentra sa partie dans celle a Amy,ils allèrent très lent au début mais après quelque temps il allèrent tellement vite que le plaisir en était pas imaginable!**

que se passera t'il le lendemain matin?

lisez le prochain chapitre et vous le saurez!!!!

des reviews s.v.p.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
